Audiomaster 3000
México |estado = Desaparecido }}thumb|250 px|Logotipo anterior - 1 thumb|250 px thumb|250 px|Logotipo utilizado en los créditos de doblaje de [[Caza fantasmas Mikami y Ranma ½]] thumb|250 px|Logotipo anterior - 2 thumb|241 px|Instalaciones de Audiomaster 3000 thumb|right|230px|Logotipo de Audio Futura. Simpson.png|Los Simpson (Temps. 1-14) Rugrats-Poster.jpg|Aventuras en pañales Invader-zim.jpg|Invasor Zim Group07_2.png|Inuyasha (eps. 1 - 104), Pokemon Serie Original poster.png|La serie original de Pokémon Pokemon Avanced Generation poster.png|Pokémon Advanced Generation Rmalogo.gif|Ranma ½ Archivo:Principal-power-rangers.jpg|Power Rangers LooneyTunesWallpaper800.jpg|Looney Tunes (Cuarta Etapa), desde 1991 hasta 2003, doblaje realizado en Audiomaster. Family-guy-cast-2011.jpg|Padre de familia (Temps. 1-2) King-of-the-hill-20070125033727706.jpg|Los Reyes de la colina (Temps. 1-7) Futurama.jpg|Futurama (Temps. 1-3) Daria01.jpg|Daria Yugioh.png|Yu-Gi-Oh! (temp. 1-2) Ren_y_Stimpy.jpg|El show de Ren y Stimpy Rocko's Modern Life COVER.jpg|La vida moderna de Rocko Monstruos.jpg|Aaahh Monstruos! Kablam.gif|KaBlam! Hey Arnold! poster.png|¡Oye Arnold! Angry_beavers.JPG|Los castores cascarrabias Jimmyneutron.jpg|Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio (temp. 1)doblada en Audiomaster hasta su cierre. Rugrats_crecidos.jpg|Rugrats crecidos (temp. 1), doblada en Audiomaster hasta su cierre. Snapshot20091231123118.jpg|Aventuras de un lobo adolescente Bob-the-builder.jpg|Bob el constructor, doblada en Audiomaster (primeras temporadas). Beavis&Butt-Head.jpg|Beavis & Butt-Head Eerie, Indiana.jpg|Eerie, Indiana Mano_a_mano.jpg|Mano a mano Archivo:Malcolm-in-the-middle.jpg|Malcolm (temp. 1-4) That70show.jpg|El show de los 70 (temp. 1-4) Stepbystep.jpg|Paso a paso Blake-holsey.jpg|Colegio del agujero negro, (temp. 1), doblada en Audiomaster hasta su cierre. DAWSON.jpg|Dawson's Creek AlexMack.jpg|El mundo secreto de Alex Mack Pete and pete.jpg|Las aventuras de Pete y Pete CaitlinsWay.jpg|Una contra todos Vidadeperros.jpg|Vida de perros MP.jpg|Melrose Place Classe-mannequin.jpg|Academia de modelos PETER_PAN_NO_BOKEN_0.jpg|Las aventuras de Peter Pan Bit.jpg|Los Bits Boo.jpg|Bumpety Boo Saban_The_Little_Mermaid.jpg|Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban Sandy_y_sus_Koalas.JPG|Sandy y sus koalas Gatos_Samurai.jpg|Los Gatos Samurai Mikami03.jpg|Cazafantasmas Mikami Anime himitsu no hanazono front.png|El jardín secreto 624px-South_Park_Season_14.png|South Park (Temps. 1-2) Doug 001.jpg|Doug (versión Nickelodeon/Disney) Supercampeones-_Road_to_2002.jpg|Supercampeones: Road to 2002 Archivo:Titanic3D.jpg|Titanic HP1CartelLatino.png|Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal Archivo:220px-Independence_day_movieposter.jpg|Día de la Independencia Jurassic3.jpg|Jurassic Park III Dragon-Tales_01_(1).jpg|Dragon Tales (temp. 1) 1000full-yakkity-yak-poster.jpg|[Yak Eureka's castle.jpg|El castillo de Eureka Gargoyles.jpg|Gárgolas Sitting Ducks Poster.png|Los patos astutos Capitán planeta.jpg|El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios (temp. 1) El mundo fantastico de richard scarry.jpg|El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry, Kkliol.png|Timothy va a la escuela Audiomaster 3000, S.A. de C.V., también conocida por otros nombres como Audio Futura''La empresa cambió finalmente su nombre y razón social en febrero de 2003, para finales de ese mismo año retirarse del negocio. y en sus primeros años como ''Radiópolis, fue una empresa mexicana dedicada al doblaje al español, traducción, edición, subtitulaje y post-producción de audio para cine y video, perteneciente a Grupo Televisa. Fundada entre finales de 1989 y principios de 1990. Sus estudios, instalaciones y oficinas estaban ubicados en Calzada de Tlalpan No. 3000, Colonia Espartaco (donde están actualmente las instalaciones de Televisa Radio) y en la calle Oruga al sur de la Ciudad de México. La empresa llegó a tener en total 11 salas de grabación y 8 cabinas de post-producción, con una capacidad productiva de más de 100 horas medias por semanaNájar, Salvador (2008). El doblaje de voz, página 481 y más de 5 mil horas anuales de todo género. Para el año 2002 la empresa controlaba el 40% del doblaje en español en toda Latinoamérica y el 60% en Mexico, mientras que en la parte administrativa fue dirigida por Jorge García ArreguiAudiomaster 3000 precursores del cambio - nota de TV MAS Magazine (septiembre de 2002) (comercialización y ventas) y Rodrigo Elizundia Cisneros (dirección general). Desde que Grupo Televisa se retiró del negocio del doblaje en 2003 y tras ser vendida a Candiani Dubbing Studios hacia mediados de 2004,Nájar, Salvador (2008). El doblaje de voz, página 481Estudios Candiani, se quedó con Audiomaster de Televisa - nota de TV MAS Magazine (mayo de 2004) muchos de sus trabajos pendientes pasaron a manos de Estudios Candiani, AF & Associates The Dubbing House, Grupo Macías, y Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales.Nájar, Salvador (2008). El doblaje de voz, página 481 Fue una de las empresas de doblaje más grandes e importantes de Latinoamérica. Servicios Audiomaster 3000 de Grupo Televisa proporcionó sus servicios de doblaje para series de televisión, largometrajes, dibujos animados, comerciales, novelas, promocionales, documentales, películas para cine y audioprogramas, entre otros. El servicio de doblaje incluía la traducción de libretos, la preparación de pistas musicales para distribución internacional, doblaje de canciones, efectos especiales de sonido y la conversión, entre diferentes formatos de producción. En resumen: *Doblaje *Subtitulaje *Copiado *Edición *Música y efectos especiales *Post-producción de audio para cine y video Antecedentes Los orígenes de Audiomaster se remontan al año de 1955 cuando se creó una de las primeras empresas de doblaje profesional en México y América Latina, que después se llamaría Servicio Internacional de Sonido (SISSA). A principios de los años ochenta, el consorcio Televisa, realizó la compra de las dos empresas de doblaje más importantes en aquel tiempo: CINSA y SISSA. A la primera renombró primero como Telespeciales, mientras que a la segunda como Audiomaster. Al inicio, los miembros de la nueva administración del doblaje casi no participaban en las actividades de las empresas recién adquiridas, solo observaban. Pero al iniciarse la segunda mitad de la década, se tomó de golpe el control de la producción totalmente, por lo que se tomaron muchas medidas, como seleccionar, reubicar, cambiar, e incluso despedir buena parte del personal. Posteriormente Audiomaster cambia su domicilio a Tlalpan No. 3000, donde se fusiona con Telespeciales, que como resultado dieron origen a esta empresa. Estructura e infraestructura Audiomaster 3000 estaba instalado y situado en un inmueble de 3457 m² de construcción, al sur de la Ciudad de México, pensado y diseñado especialmente para la grabación y post-producción de doblaje. Contaba con más de 10 salas de grabación de diálogos con 11 sistemas de grabación diferentes, 8 cabinas de post-producción digital con 15 sistemas de post-producción (utilizando tecnología THX), contaba con varios estudios de mezcla con 15 sistemas diferentes, 10 sistemas de copiado de material y con un equipo inigualable de producción y cuerpo administrativo lo que permitía tener una capacidad productiva de más de 100 medias horas por semana. Además, gracias a que contaba con el apoyo e infraestructura del Grupo Televisa, tiene la posibilidad de aumentar su capacidad de producción de un día para otro de acuerdo a las necesidades de producción. Gracias a la preferencia de sus clientes, Audiomaster conservó desde siempre el liderazgo del mercado del doblaje para televisión y cine, con una capacidad de producción de más de 5000 medias horas anuales de todo género. Por otra parte tenía la capacidad para producir más de 1900 medias horas anuales de Pistas Internacionales o bandas de música y efectos "M&E" (capacidad que se usa para la manufactura tanto de pistas para novelas de exportación producidas por Televisa, como para cualquier otro tipo de programas) y subtitular más de 1000 medias horas anuales. Además contó con un moderno centro de copiado de vídeo, equipado para manejar cualquier formato y sistema de normas, además Audiomaster contó con un plantel de más de 600 actores y actrices de doblaje diferentes debido a su relación laboral con dos sindicatos (ANDA y SITATYR), un grupo de 15 directores de doblaje, 50 traductores-adaptadores para doblaje y subtitulaje y un grupo de talentosos adaptadores y cantantes para el doblaje de canciones. Además contó con un Centro de Evaluación Sistemática de Calidad, de Supervisión de Libretos y de Capacitación que garantizaba cumplir con la mejor calidad de producción en serie que el mercado pueda demandar. 1993 fue un año clave para el estudio al llegar a México los primeros equipos de doblaje capaces de grabar en estéreo, luego de la relajación de las barreras arancelarias. Previamente, todo el doblaje en México era con sonido monoaural, lo cual provocó que durante los años 80 se prefiriese hacer doblaje en Los Ángeles, California, donde se disponía con tecnología de punta. Luego de la llegada de equipos con surround y otros sistemas a Audiomaster alrededor de 1995, la industria angelina de doblaje pasó a la irrelevancia. Y al termino de varios de sus trabajos, una locución decía: «'Versión en español, Audiomaster 3000'» o «'Doblaje hecho en México por Audiomaster 3000'». Misión Ser un centro de insuperable servicio a productores y distribuidores de programas, capaz de lograr la más alta calidad en el doblaje y traducción-adaptación, con una vasta selección de voces, actuación y sonido, ofreciendo un insuperable servicio al cliente. Visión Ser una empresa ética, dinámica, creativa y productiva, capaz de ser líder en la producción de doblaje y subtitulaje en el mercado internacional, proporcionando un valor agregado a nuestros clientes, por medio de un producto de la más alta calidad. Lista de trabajos Anime *Autopista *Caza fantasmas Mikami * *Los Gatos Samurai *Ranma ½ * *Pokémon *Pokémon: Generación Avanzada (hasta ep. 45) *Monster Rancher *El jardín secreto *Inuyasha (hasta ep. 104) *Shaman King * *Perdidos en el universo *Tekkaman Blade *La abejita Hutch *El anillo mágico *Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban *Bumpety Boo *Las aventuras de Peter Pan *Los Bits *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * *Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Ninja Kabuto *Sandy y sus koalas *Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Kirby *Flint: El detective del tiempo *Koni Chan *Transformers: Nueva generación *Ninja Rantaro *Bucky en busca del mundo cero * *Shin-chan (1ª temp.) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (1ª y 2ª temps.) Series de televisión *Academia de modelos *Acción mortal *Amazonas *American Family: Journey of Dreams *Animorphs *Aventuras de un lobo adolescente *Baby Talk *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Brooklyn South *Cabo Cañaveral *Chicago Hope *Club Azul *Escuadrón especial *Colegio del agujero negro *Columbo (temps. 8-¿?) *21 Jump Street *Comando internacional *Confesiones de adolescentes *CSI: En la escena del crimen *CSI: Miami *Cyberkidz *Dallas *Dawson's Creek *Deslizadores *Directo al sur *Doctor Doctor *Doogie Howser *Eerie, Indiana *El caballero de las tinieblas *El Camaleón *El castillo de Eureka *El cazador *El Cuervo *El diario del destino *El escudo *El guardián de la tierra *El mundo de Beakman *El mundo de Elmo *El mundo perdido *El mundo secreto de Alex Mack *El señor de las bestias *El show de los 70's *El show de los animales *El sofá de la imaginación *F/X: La serie *Escalofríos *Espejito, espejito *Firefly *Flash *Fuera de este mundo *Galidor *Guardianes de la bahía *Hércules: Los viajes legendarios *Intriga tropical *Jake y el Gordo *Justicia en las calles *Katts y su perro *Kids Say the Darndest Things *Kung Fu: La leyenda continúa *La familia Salinger *La niñera *La Tierra: Conflicto final *La tercera roca del Sol *La última frontera *La vida sigue su curso *Las aventuras de Pete y Pete *Las nuevas aventuras de Flipper *Las Tortugas Ninja: La siguiente mutación *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (temps. 3, 6 y 7) *Loco por ti *Los expedientes secretos X *Los locos Addams (redoblaje) *Los pistoleros solitarios *Malcolm *Mano a mano *Marea alta *Married... with Children *Masked Rider *Matlock *Mecánica popular para niños *Medias de seda *Mejorando la casa *Mellizas y rivales *Melrose Place *Mi identidad secreta *Millennium *Misterios sin resolver *Moesha *Mutante X *My So-Called Life *Nash Bridges *NightMan: El caballero de la noche *Pacific Blue *Parker Lewis, el ganador *Paso a paso *Plaza Sésamo *Poltergeist: El legado *Power Rangers (versión original) y secuelas: **Alien Rangers **Power Rangers: Zeo **Power Rangers: Turbo **Power Rangers: en el espacio **Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida **Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz **Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo **Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje *Relic Hunter *Reportera del crimen *Río Nevado: La leyenda de los McGregor *Robocop *Simbad *Skippy *Sunset Beach *Superboy *Survivor *Teatro de marionetas *Time Trax *Trueno en el paraíso *Una contra todos *Vida de perros *Viajeros en el tiempo *VR Troopers *Xena: La princesa guerrera *Walker, Texas Ranger Miniseries *Cuentos de la historia sin fin *El décimo reino *Jack y los frijoles mágicos *Jasón y los argonautas *La odisea *La reliquia del futuro *Las mil y una noches *Los viajes de Gulliver *Napoléon *Refugio Películas Columbia Pictures / TriStar *3 ninjas: Mediodía en la Megamontaña (1997) *Ciegos, sordos y locos (1989) *Despertares (1990) *Días de gloria (1989) *El gran halcón (1991) *El último emperador (1987) *Exceso de equipaje (1997) *Fuerza vital (1985) *Gringo viejo (1989) *Karate Kid (1984) (2ª versión / redoblaje de DVD) *Karate Kid IV: La nueva aventura (1994) *La danza de dos vidas (1989) *La jurado (1996) *La mancha voraz (1988) *La noche de los muertos vivientes (1990) *La revancha (1990) *La séptima profecía (1988) *Las aventuras del Barón Munchausen (1988) *Las travesuras de una pelirroja (1988) *Línea mortal (1990) *Los cazafantasmas (1984) (redoblaje de DVD) *Los cazafantasmas II (1989) (doblaje original y redoblaje de DVD/BD) *Los nuevos cineastas (1989) *Magnolias de acero (1989) *Mejor... imposible (1997) *Mira quién habla (1989) *Mira quién habla también (1990) *Mira quién habla ahora (1993) *Negocios de familia (1989) *Nido de ratas (1954) *Nunca hables con extraños (1995) *Pecados de guerra (1989) *Peligro en la noche (1987) *Pensamientos mortales (1991) *Roxanne (1987) *Soldados de juguete (1991) (2ª versión) *Un tiro por la culata (1990) *Vibes (1988) Warner Bros. *Batman (1989) *Búsqueda frenética (1988) *Cobra (1986) *Difícil de matar (1990) *Doctor Hollywood (1991) (redoblaje) *El color púrpura (1985) *El departamento de Joe (1996) *Escape del infierno (1942) *Harry el sucio (1971) *Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) *La tiendita del horror (1986) *Lecciones de amor (1985) *Loca academia de policía 2: Su primera misión (1985) *Loca academia de policía 3 (1986) *Loca academia de policía 4 (1987) *Loca academia de policía 5: Misión en Miami (1988) *Loca academia de policía 6 (1989) *Los Goonies (1985) *Los imperdonables (1992) *Moonwalker (1988) *Pasajero 57 (1992) *Robin Hood: Príncipe de los ladrones (1991) *Siga en sintonía (1992) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) (mezclada con animación) *Tango y Cash (1989) *Traición al amanecer (1988) *Un día de furia (1993) *Un mundo perfecto (1993) *Una cascada de líos (1991) *Vacaciones de Navidad (1989) *Vida de solteros (1992) Paramount Pictures *El gran circo de Pee-wee (1988) *Tiempo congelado (2002) *Viernes 13 parte 8: Jason toma Manhattan (1989) *Viernes 13 parte 9: Jason va al infierno (1993) 20th Century Fox *¿Dónde quedó el amor? (2000) *Leyendas de vida (2000) *Al filo del peligro (1997) *Alien: La resurrección (1997) *Bailando sobre el mar (1997) *Corazón valiente (1995) *Día de la Independencia (1996) *El objeto de mi afecto (1998) *El retrato perfecto (1997) *Ella es única (1996) *Eso que tú haces (1996) *Grandes esperanzas (1998) *La pandilla Newton (1998) *Las brujas de Salem (1996) *Locos a bordo (1996) *La verdad acerca de perros y gatos (1996) *Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) *Power Rangers: La película (1995) *Reacción en cadena (1996) *Romeo y Julieta (1996) *Titanic (1997) *Tormenta de fuego (1998) *Turbo: Una película de los Power Rangers (1997) *Un día muy especial (1996) *Volcano (1997) Universal Pictures *Corazón de león (1990) (doblaje original) *Cry Baby (1990) *Dragón: La vida de Bruce Lee (1993) *El Grinch (2000) *El Rey Ralph (1991) *El último día de clases (1993) *Fiebre de jungla (1991) *Fletch vive (1989) *Jurassic Park III (2001) *La gente detrás de las paredes (1991) *La serpiente y el arco iris (1988) *Luna sobre Parador (1988) *Matinée de terror (1993) *Mi pobre diablillo (1990) *Mi pobre diablillo 2 (1991) *Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) (doblaje original) *Operación cacería (1993) *Pasión sin barreras (1990) *Prohibida obsesión (1989) *San Diego, I Love You (1944) *Tremors (1990) *Un beso antes de morir (1991) *Un policía y medio (1993) *Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) Cannon Films *Asesinato (1987) *Breakin' (1984) *Contacto sangriento (1988) *El héroe y el terror (1988) *El río de la muerte (1989) *El tren de la muerte: La huida (1985) *El vencedor (1987) *El vengador anónimo 4 (1987) *Fuerza Delta (1986) *Fuerza Delta 2 (1990) *Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) *Los bárbaros (1987) *Me enamoré de un maniquí (1987) (2ª versión) *Mensajero de la muerte (1988) *Ninja Americano (1985) *Ninja Americano 3: La cacería (1989) *Superman IV: En busca de la paz (1987) (doblaje de México) *Un llanto en la oscuridad (1988) New Line Cinema *Corina, Corina (1994) *Critters 3 (1991) *Don Juan DeMarco (1995) *Jason condenado al infierno: El último viernes (1993) *La Máscara (1994) *La masacre de Texas III (1990) *Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) *Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) *Maníaco nocturno (1988) *Mi camino de los sueños (1991) *Mr. Nanny (1993) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños (1988) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños (1989) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) *Terror ciego (1994) *Una chica a la moda (1988) *Una pareja de idiotas (1994) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer *2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) (redoblaje) *Adiós a Las Vegas (1995) *Chucky, el muñeco infernal (1988) (doblaje original) *Contrato para matar (1990) *Corazón indomable (1993) *El hombre de la luna (1991) *El campeón (1979) (redoblaje) *Justicia roja (1997) *La señora Miniver (1942) *Los enredos de Wanda (1988) *Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 (1991) *Rocky (1976) (2ª versión / redoblaje de DVD) *Rocky III (1982) (2ª versión / redoblaje de DVD) *Rocky V (1990) Buena Vista International *Ed Wood (1994) *La letra escarlata (1995) Fox Searchlight Pictures *Todo o nada (1997) *Un canto de esperanza (1997) Carolco *Chaplin (1992) *Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) Otros *Apocalypse Now (1979) (redoblaje) *Beso francés (1995) (PolyGram / 20th Century Fox) (2ª versión) *Doble dragón (1994) *Darkman II: El regreso de Durant (1995) (MCA/Universal / Renaissance Pictures) *El Cuervo 3: La salvación (2000) (Miramax / Dimension Films) *El mundo está loco loco (2001) (Fireworks / Paramount) *Isabel: La reina virgen (1998) (PolyGram) (1ª versión) *Elmo salva la Navidad (1996) (Jim Henson Productions) *Halloween (1978) (Falcon International Productions / Conpass International Pictures) (Versión para TV) *Epicentro (2000) *El rehén (1999) *Gorilas en la niebla (1988) (Warner Bros. / Universal) *La armadura de Dios (1986) (Golden Harvest) *La madrastra malvada (1993) *La niñera perfecta (2000) *La noche de los muertos vivientes (1968) *Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) (Dreamworks) *Los gritos del silencio (1984) *Luna de miel para tres (1992) (Castle Rock / Columbia Pictures / New Line) *Mowgli: En busca del diamante (1998) (Le Monde Entertainment) *Murciélagos (1999) *Pacto de lobos (2001) (StudioCanal / Universal) *Pesadilla al rojo vivo (1992) *Pesos completos (1995) (Walt Disney Pictures) *Quinta avenida nº 919 (1995) *Russkies (1987) *Ricitos de oro (1995) *Salvaje de corazón (1990) (PolyGram / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *Scream: Grita antes de morir (1996) (Dimension Films / Miramax / Buena Vista) (1ª versión) *Sobreviven (1988) (Carolco/Universal Pictures) *Tremors 2 (1996) (MCA/Universal Home Video) *Una de las chicas (1993) (Saban) *Vaquero samurai (1994) (Saban) *Verdad o consecuencias (1997) (Triumph Films) Telefilmes Hallmark Entertainment *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (1999) *Cleopatra (1999) *Capitanes valientes (1996) *Celos asesinos (1996) *María, madre de Jesús‎‎ (1999) *El arca de Noé (1999) *El tren de la inmortalidad (1996) *El viaje del unicornio (2001) *Lo que el sordo oye (1997) *Terremoto en Nueva York (1999) *Titanic (1996) MCA Television *Aquí vienen los Munster (1995) *Cuando un extraño llama otra vez (1993) *El secreto de Sharon (1995) *Extorsión sin límites (1992) *La pavorosa navidad de los Munster (1996) Hearst Entertainment *El esposo de otra mujer (2000) *La doble vida de mi marido (2001) *Lo que ella siempre quiso (1996) Saban Entertainment *Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) *Niñera por accidente (1999) *Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) Otros *¡Qué verano! (1994) *Amor estelar (1994) *Archie: Regreso a Riverdale (1990) (DiC Entertainment) *Avalancha (1994) *Dimensión desconocida: Los clásicos perdidos de Rod Serling (1994) *Durmiendo con el peligro (1996) (Columbia TriStar Television) *Familia de policías III (1999) *Las vacaciones del director (1998) (Walt Disney Television) *Nacida libre: una nueva aventura (1996) (Columbia TriStar Television) *En el principio (2000) (Hallmark Entertainment / NBC) *Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) *Misión humanitaria: El rescate del vuelo 771 (1993) *Susie Q (1996) *The Perfect Tribute (1991) *Una amistad peligrosa (1996) Series animadas Nickelodeon *Aventuras en pañales *El show de Ren y Stimpy *La vida moderna de Rocko *Aaahh Monstruos! *KaBlam! *¡Oye Arnold! *Los castores cascarrabias *Invasor Zim *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio (1ª temp.) *Yakkity Yak *Rugrats crecidos (1ª temp.) BRB Internacional *Bobobobs *David el Gnomo *D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros *La banda de Mozart *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días *Las aventuras de Cobi *Las mil y una... Américas *Los intocables de Elliot Mouse *Willy Fog 2 DiC Entertainment *Alvin y las ardillas (últimas temps.) *El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios (1ª temp. 1990–1991) *Capitán N: El amo del juego *G.I. Joe (2ª serie, 1989–1992) *¿Dónde está Wally? *La leyenda de Zelda *Momias aquí *El show de Super Mario Bros. Hanna-Barbera *Los pequeños Tom y Jerry (1ª temp.) *Las increíbles aventuras de Jonny Quest *Don Gato y su pandilla (redoblaje dos eps.) *Un cachorro llamado Scooby-Doo Saban Entertainment *Jin Jin y la patrulla panda *La vuelta al mundo en 80 sueños *Las aventuras de Gulliver *Video Poder / El Equipo Poder 20th Century Fox *Padre de familia (temps. 1–2, 1999–2000) *Los Simpson (temps. 1–14, 1989–2003) *Los Reyes de la colina (temps. 1–7) *Futurama (temps. 1–3, 1999–2002) Columbia TriStar Television *El crítico *Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación *Dragon Tales MTV Networks *Beavis & Butt-Head *Daria *South Park (1ª–2ª temps; versión mexicana) *Televisión líquida Hearst Entertainment *La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente *El Fantasma 2040 *Flash Gordon Warner Bros. *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín *Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) Otros *Las aventuras de Marianne *X-Men (Marvel / Saban) *Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Gárgolas (Walt Disney Television) *Mr. Bogus *Rayito, el mago de los deseos *La conspiración Roswell (BKN) *Flipper y Lopaka *Manos a la obra (Discovery Kids / Jim Henson) *ReBoot (Alliance / Mainframe) *Doug (Nickelodeon / Disney) *El capitán Bucky y los amos planetarios (Sunbow / Marvel) *Gasparín (serie de 1996) (Universal / Amblin / Saban) *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas (Columbia / DiC) *Los patos astutos (Universal / Sitting Ducks Productions) *El niño problema - Problem Child (Universal) *El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry (Paramount / CINAR) *El mundo de Bobby (Film Roman / Fox Children's Productions) *Las Tortugas Ninja (eps. 34-193) *Bobo y Tonto (Hanna-Barbera / New Line) *Bob el Constructor (HiT Entertainment) *Todos los perros van al cielo: La serie (MGM) *Capitán Simio y los monos galácticos (Hallmark / Bohbot) *Voltron: La tercera dimensión *Guerra de Bestias: Transformers (Alliance Atlantis / Mainframe) *El Hombre Araña: La serie (Marvel / Mainframe / Sony) *Stuart Little (Sony Pictures Television) *WildC.A.T.S. (Nelvana / CBS) *Action Man (Mainframe / Fox Kids) *Tombik & B.B. *Wheel Squad (Fox Kids) *He-Man y los amos del universo (2002) *Superman(serie de 1941)(doblaje original)(Paramount) *Timothy va a la escuela (Nelvana) Especiales animados *Lorenzo y Pepita *Nicktoons Summer Beach House Películas animadas Nickelodeon / Paramount *Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales (1998) *Rugrats en París (2000) *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio (2001) *¡Oye Arnold! La película (2002) *Los Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes (En colaboración con M&M Studios de Venezuela.) (2003) 'Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer' *Una ratoncita valiente (1982) (redoblaje de 1997) *El ratoncito valiente Timmy al rescate (1997) *Jack y Jill en Villajuguete (1997) *Una tierna historia navideña (1998) MTV *Daria en "¿Ya llegó el otoño?" (2000) *Daria en "¿Es hora de ir a la universidad?" (2002) Otros *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (Warner Bros.) (mezclada con live-action) *Hercules y Xena: La batalla por el Monte Olimpo (Universal) *Las aventuras de Lucky Luke: La balada de los Dalton *Daisy Town *El viaje misterioso de Betty Boop a Hollywood *Francisco, el caballero de Asís *La leyenda del viento del Norte *Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles (Hanna-Barbera) *Astérix el Galo *Asterix y Cleopatra *Astérix en Bretaña *Astérix conquista América *Astérix contra el César *Todos los perros van al cielo (redoblaje) Películas de anime *Nausicaä: Guerreros del viento (Primer redoblaje mexicano) *Pokémon, la película: Mewtwo contraataca *Pokémon 2000: El poder de uno *Pokémon 3: El hechizo de los Unown *Pokémon: Mewtwo regresa *Porco Rosso (doblaje original) Documentales *Arqueología *Dentro de los expedientes X *Mundo animal *Proyecto X *Todo sobre... *Ushuaia: La aventura sin límite Telenovelas brasileñas *Uga Uga Videojuegos *Las aventuras de Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones Subtitulaje *Jumanji Otros trabajos *Página web en español de Los Simpson para 20th Century Fox *Sesame Street Live - Auditorio Nacional *CD de Pokémon ¡Para ser un maestro! Actores de doblaje Actrices de doblaje Intérpretes *Alejandro Illescas *Alejandra Flores *Alma Delia Pérez *Beto Castillo *Carlos Íñigo *Carlos Iparrea Hernández *Gabriela Vega *Israel Magaña *Jorge Roig *Julieta García Rello *Laura Serratos *Leyla Rangel *Loretta Santini *Maggie Vera *Magos Herrera *María de Jesús Terán *Nicolás Silva *Óscar Roa *Patricia Carrión *Raúl Carballeda *Ricardo Silva *Rocío Garcel *Rubén Cerda *Rubén Trujillo *Rodrigo Zea Directores *Adrián Fogarty *Alejandro Mayén *Alfonso Obregón *Álvaro Tarcicio *Carlos Magaña *Carlos Petrel *César Arias *Cristina Rubiales *Eduardo Giaccardi *Enrique Cervantes *Francisco Colmenero *Francisco Reséndez *Francisco Zambrano *Gabriel Gama *Gerardo Vásquez *Gloria Elizondo *Gloria Rocha *Gonzalo Curiel *Gustavo Rocha *Herman López *Humberto Vélez *Javier Rivero *Jorge Roig *Jorge Santos *José Luis Orozco *Liza Willert *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Miguel Ángel Sanromán *Moisés Palacios *Rebeca Manríquez *Rocío Prado *Rosanelda Aguirre *Rubén Moya *Rubén Trujillo *Sergio Castillo *Tena Curiel Personal administrativo *Jorge Sánchez Fogarty - director general y de operaciones, gerente de producción (1989-1993) *Rodrigo Elizundia Cisneros - director general *Alejandra Sandoval Romero - atención a clientes *Eduardo Giaccardi - gerente de producción (1990–1991) y gerente de eventos especiales (1991–1992) *Fernando Álvarez - gerente de producción y supervisor artístico *Felipe Rivera - director general y gerente de producción *Armando Díaz - gerente de producción *Fernando Arriaga León - gerente de producción *Mauricio Cabrera Pozo - director administrativo *Martín Ramírez - jefatura de post-producción *Paola Felgueres - directora de producción *Moisés Valtierra - jefe de operaciones *Dulce María Juárez - jefatura de producción *José Giaccardi - gerente de ventas *Raúl López Maza - administración, crédito y cobranza *Vanessa Garcel - coordinadora de producción y directora ejecutiva *Jorge Arregui - coordinación de comercialización y ventas Staff *Maru Garzón - coordinadora general *Mary Pacheco - coordinadora *Rafael Inchaurregui - control de calidad *Abel Cobos - asistente de producción, capturista y encargado de llamados (1999–2001) *Raúl Enrique Fuertes Bojorges - coordinación de operaciones, supervisión de mezcla y calidad *Daniel Tuchmann - realizador de pista internacional, musicalización y efectos especiales Directores musicales *Francisco Grijalva Vega *Adolfo Aguirre Gamboa *Jorge Roig *Ricardo Silva Ejecutivos *Raymundo Sánchez-Aldana H. *Edgar Luna Otros *Carola Vázquez - asesora artística de los proyectos para cine *Érika Goez *Ranyeli Iparrea Hernández *Germán Hernández *Raúl Estrada *Jorge Gavira Sánchez de Tagle *François Clemenceau *Francisco Zambrano Traductores y adaptadores *Angélica Ramírez *Bernardo López Estrada *Brenda Nava *Carolina Fierro *Clemen Larumbe *David Fierro Bórquez *Esther Margarita Álvarez Monterrey *Francisco Finamori Noriega *Francisco Rubiales *Gerardo López Macías *Jesús Vallejo *Juan Jacob Vilalta *Lorena Daválos Servín *Lucila Galindo de Navarro *Marcela Cortés Bello *María del Carmen López *María Luisa Medina Solache *Mauricio García Sánchez *Sasha Angélica Cueto Yussif *Verónica Barón Escudero Ingenieros, operadores y técnicos *Adrián Ovalle *Adrián Zamudio *Alberto Ramírez Treviño *Antonio Limas Ballesteros *Carlos Iparrea Hernández *Eduardo Belmont *Guillermo Cardoso *Ignacio Pallares Pardo *Juan Bernardo de Legarreta Lores *Juan Robles *Omar Chávez Sánchez Clientes Premios y reconocimientos Reseña histórica *Páginas 478, 479, 480, 481 y 482, véase libro El doblaje de voz de Salvador Nájar Notas, fuentes y referencias *Estudios Candiani, se quedó con Audiomaster de Televisa - nota de TV MAS Magazine (mayo de 2004) *Audiomaster: Medio siglo de doblaje - nota de TV MAS Magazine (mayo de 2001) *Articulo sobre la información de Audiomaster (Revista PlanTV nº 12 (Septiembre/Octubre 2001, Buenos Aires, Argentina) Véase también *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Telespeciales Enlaces externos *Audiomaster 3000 de Televisa (guardada en Internet Archive: Wayback Machine - 14 de enero de 2012) *Página web (guardada en Internet Archive: Wayback Machine - 13 de abril de 2001) Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje desaparecidas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1980s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1990s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Televisa